Ten Rounds With Jose Cuervo
by A.D. Rath
Summary: OE! A fun, steamy, drunken little fic that I've decieded to extend! Elliot and Olivia have too much to drink one night giving their partnership a whole new meaning...
1. the 'rough and wild' Olivia Benson

_**Ten Rounds With Jose Cuervo**_

**Author's Note: This is my 1st attempt at SVU O/E fanfic. Be kind. Oh, and feed the author. I live for feedback and reviews!**

**Summary: Kinda like the song, both Elliot and Olivia get drunk to forget their demons which leads to a night of interesting revelations, but kinda not. All in all just a fun, steamy, drunken little fic.**

**Disclaimer : Don't own any of the characters just letting them out to relieve some of my... ur..._ their _pent up frustration ;) **

"Last Call," the lone bartender called out over the dull roar with a thick Brooklyn accent as he busily took the multiple requests that were suddenly pouring in from all directions.

"That's my cue," John Munch stated dryly to his three remaining companions as he slid off the barstool that he'd been warming for the past two and a half hours.

That night the SVU team and their ADA finished a particularly grueling, high profile case that had been plaguing them for the better part of three hot, late July weeks. That night, after weeks of dead ends, no witnesses, no leads, no clues, only a horrific MO and a new body of a pubescent girl every few days to work with, did the detectives finally catch a break. Their perp had left a partial print on a condom wrapper found in the dumpster where his last victim was dumped to die. The print was a eight point match to a Christian Dakota locksmith for a "Better Safe Than Sorry" Home protection agency. The bust was a huge deal for the 1 -6 and everyone joined in for 'a round' at McMullen's to celebrate both the end to the terrifying killing spree that had all their nerves a little more then frayed as well as a well earned day off for the lead detectives.

"Me too. Mind if I share a cab with you?" Casey Novak slurred as she wobbled off her high stool.

"Be my guest," he replied offering her an arm to steady herself on. " 'Night Olivia, Elliot. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he called out with a wink as he helped Casey out the door to hail a cab.

Casey giggled uncontrollably in her drunken state as they left the bar leaving Elliot Stabler with a smirk that would rival the Cheshire Cat himself and his partner, Olivia Benson, biting back her lethal tongue trying desperately to keep her witty comeback at bay.

Elliot gazed back down into his empty bottle and ordered another, as Olivia picked at label off of her tall, clear Smirnoff bottle humming along with Def Leopard's "Pour Some Sugar On Me" that was playing against the chatter of the dark bar. Neither were nearly as drunk as their pretentious, uptight little ADA, the alcohol just seemed to go straight to her head, and neither were all that ready to leave the other's company just yet either.

His fourth Miller Lite of the night came surprisingly fast right along side his bill.

"Anything for you dolly?" the bartender asked eagerly licking his lips while casting his gaze down into the deep v-neck of Olivia's pink tee-shirt.

"Just my bill hunny," she shot back flipping her chained police badge out from it's hiding place between her breasts.

The bartender got the picture and produced her bill without another word or glance in her direction.

Elliot smiled at her discrete action as he sipped his beer.

"What?" she asked innocently never turning to face him. She knew he was staring at her - and smiling. She could feel his fiery blue gaze without ever having to see it.

"Using your badge to deflect male attention again huh?" he laughed as he took her bill and his and slipped them inside the black leather case along with his Visa card.

She scowled at his actions and he just shrugged. "Well I figured it'd be less obvious then me kicking his skeevy little ass."

"Oh come on Liv, you _know _skeevy is so your thang," he replied as he signed his receipt and pocketed his credit card.

"Oh yeah," she cooed mocking him. "I just go all weak between the thighs from every scruffy, wet behind the ears, buffed up, drunken frat boy who thinks he God's gift to women that crosses my path. Let me tell you."

Elliot swallowed hard but didn't miss a beat. "Well at least that explains Cassidy."

She stood up gathering her things. "No, me being a horny drunk explains Cassidy. _That_ was a very lonely, _very_ _drunken_ mistake."

He swallowed the last of his beer and jumped off his stool beside her following her out into the sticky, hot New York night. "You headin' home?"

"Yea," she purred as he stepped in sync beside her. "I have a date with Jose Cuervo," she replied with a light laugh, her mood lifting now that they were out of the bar. She'd never really been too found of them, especially after her mother... She bit her bottom lip at the thought. No none of that tonight.

Elliot licked his lips at the brief smile that had graced her lovely face. "Care to make it a threesome?"

She fought against the blush that was threatening her tanned cheeks and neck. "Now that you mention it I was planning on picking up Jack Daniels on the way..." she teased. "But I guess you'll do."

He grabbed his heart in mock pain. "Ouch Liv. You break my heart."

They walked in silence for a little while until Olivia cocked her head at Elliot sending him a side sweeping glance. "Things still rough with Kathy?"

"Mmm," he mumbled as a response. "We haven't spoken a complete sentence to each other in over a week. I think we've both given up trying to talk to each other because we just end up in a screaming match in the middle of the night usually resulting in a frightened child or a sleepless night and shitty ass mood the following day," he explained with a heavy shrug. "Nothing's really left of our marriage but the motions and even those are becoming strained and forced."

Olivia opened her mouth to reply, but said nothing. An 'I'm sorry' seemed appropriate for the occasion, but she wasn't exactly sorry his marriage was going to hell in a handbasket. Not that that didn't make her feel guilty as hell, but she never could be fake sympathy for something or someone she didn't feel deserved it. Besides, he didn't seem all the torn up about it either.

"Besides I think she's having an affair," he added queitly.

Olivia's mouth dropped. "You what? How?"

"I'm a detective. A detective with a impressive career and equally depressing marriage, which by all measures makes me a damned good detective," he reasoned through his rambling.

Olivia smirked. "You are so full of shit Stabler. How do you know she's having an affair?"

"Well," he began as he cracked his knuckles, "For starters she hasn't so much as touched me in the past three months."

"That could just be a case of blue balls talking. It doesn't mean anything," she concluded.

He furrowed his brow at her and scowled. "That's not all. I've also discovered a stash of lingerie buried in a shoe box in our closet that I have never seen before when I was looking for my old basketball shoes. Then there are the constant accusations of me using my job as an excuse to cover up the affair I'm having with you."

Olivia's moth dropped again as her body flushed with guilt. "We never... I didn't..."

"No Liv this isn't your fault. It really has nothing to do with you. It's her own insecurities you know? She's having an affair, and she's so scared I'll find out so she's throwing this _'affair'_ we're supposedly having in my face as often as possible. It just took me a little while to realize that that was what she was doing," he explained completely void of emotional tone. It didn't seem quite appropriate for the subject, but maybe he'd been suspecting it for awhile and was relieved the sham was exposed and he didn't have to fight and justify himself and his job anymore, or maybe it was just the alcohol talking.

"I think you've been hanging out with Huang a little too much. That or listening to Munch and his women conspiracies a little too closely," she teased with a gentle smile.

He smirked as they approached her building. "Haha."

She dropped her hand in his and threaded her fingers through his pulling him up the stairs to her building. "Well it sounds like you need a night spent getting shit faced with a bottle of tequila to me."

"My thoughts exactly partner," he agreed whole heartedly with the breath taking brunette as she unlocked her apartment door.

He was immediately hit with a wall of dry heat as she swung her door open. "Jesus Liv! Don't believe in air conditioning?"

"It's broken," she replied as she busily began turning on various fans throughout her cozy little apartment. He helped her move some inside the windows as she continued. "The super requires a maintenece request to be placed at least a week in advance with the date and time included of when you'll be home for the repair. Since I never know my schedule even a day in advance, I'm just shit out of luck. Besides, the fans work. You just have to give 'em a minute or two."

After every fan was on and blowing as high as they could, she grabbed a rather large amber bottle of Jose Cuervo from her cabinet and two tall, frozen shot glasses from her freezer and sat them down on the coffee table. "Make yourself comfortable," she smiled and turned on her stereo as she slipped into her bedroom.

Elliot loosened his tie as he peeked around the corner into her bedroom getting an eyeful of her toned, tanned bare back. His mouth dropped. Exactly what did she mean by 'make yourself comfortable'? Well, it had to have something to do with this heat he reasoned. He wiped the thin line of sweat from his forehead as he opened his dress shirt discarding it and his tie across her large, soft armchair leaving him in a white wifebeater and dark jeans.

Olivia sauntered back in the room in a body hugging pink camisole and tiny loose gray shorts that hung low on her hips and rode high on her thighs leaving him completely breathless. "What? It's fuckin' hot!"

He swore he could feel the temperature rise about ten degrees. "How come you don't sashay around the 'pen in stuff like that?" he whined.

She smiled. " 'Cause Munch would never get any work done then."

"He wouldn't be the only one," he mumbled his eyes growing darker with every sweeping glance over her body he stole. God he had one hot partner.

She knew he was salivating, she just wanted to spare him the embarrassment by acting completely oblivious pretending to be all consumed pouring their drinks when truth was she could do that with her eyes closed. She licked her lips and it wasn't entirely do to the inviting frosty shot of liquor in front of her. There were definite advantages to being in an apartment with no air conditioning in the middle of a sweltering New York July. She could waltz around practically naked driving her handsome partner to his breaking point while simply blaming her lack of clothing on the heat. "Sit," she ordered and patted the dark carpet next to her. "Drink."

He complied and took the cold glass from her elegant, long fingers. "Round one," he toasted as she clinked her glass to his with a wink. They downed the amber liquid in unison both scowling at the burn as it inched down their throats.

She poured them another. "Round two," she smiled as they consumed another shot of burning courage.

Olivia took a third shot and squealed as she jumped up splashing the bottle around in the process. "My song!" she purred as she turned up her sleek silver stereo. Elliot laughed and licked the tequila off of his hands and arms as she plopped back down beside him singing along happily to Pat Benatar's "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" while pouring them both a shot. He shook his head at her. The hard alcohol was definitely working on her. Her thick, protective walls were coming down fast and she was loosening up. He gulped down the shot she slid his way and smirked at her as she sang along to the pop song.

"_You come on with the come on_

_You don't fight fair_

_That's okay, see if I care_

_Knock me down, it's all in vain_

_I get right back up on my feet again"_

He knew she secretly loved that stuff. She's was addicted to all those female power pop songs and '80's hair band junk. Then their was _her_ Prince... Of course, she'd rather take a shot in the arm then admit to it, but he knew. He'd caught her on more then one occasion singing a Blondie or Heart song softly to herself while she was lost in paperwork late at night when it was just him and her in the bullpen or humming along to a Bon Jovi song on the radio while they on their way to a crime scene. He loved that little quirk about her, and he felt honored that she felt comfortable enough with him to revel that side of herself to him.

"_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away"_

He watched her sway her knees and tap her bare feet along to the tune of the song while she took a long swig straight from the half empty bottle. "I think that counts for two Liv," he laughed and tried taking the bottle away.

"Uh un," she mumbled snatching it out of his reach. "I'm the hostess," she declared matter-of-factly as she sang and twirled the bottle between her fingers teasing him with little sips.

"_You're a real tough cookie with a long history_

_Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_

_Before I put another notch in my lipstick case_

_You better make sure you put me in my place"_

"Okay hostess so share," he dared stretching across her body pressing his hard chest against her soft one while grabbing the bottle from her stealing his own long gulp.

She licked her moist lips, dropped her bottom lip, and crossed her arms beneath her breasts as the song ended in the background. "No fair. You can't do that!"

His lips curled into a cocky grin as he brought the bottle back down to his side. "Why not?"

"Because I haven't gotten laid in four months and that was cheating!" she declared. God, couldn't he see her body was starved for physical contact? He knew what he was doing and in her rule book that was cheating. Only she could do things like that! He wasn't playing fair.

His smile grew more devilish as he teased her with another gulp leaving a trail of tequila caught in the stubble above his lip."Yea? Join the club."

Her pout subsided into a frown. "I forgot. I'm sorry," she apologized and looked down. Her mind was fuzzy with alcohol and carnal desire, but that didn't excuse her lack of sensitivity. He was hurting and she was suppose to be making him feel better.

"Don't pity me Olivia," he stated and cut his icy eyes at her. She shivered at his intense gaze as she watched him take another slow, torturing swallow.

She steadied herself and inhaled sharply. "I meant it must be worse for you you know? Considering your case of blue balls and all," she stated to save face and her ego. The tequila may be affecting her sense of balance and her vision, but she'd be damned if she was going to loose her pride to it as well.

He choked on the residual taste of tequila in his throat as she seized the opportunity to pry the bottle from his fingers. "I...I d...dddon't..." he stuttered lost for words as she lifted an eyebrow at him in mock as if to challenge him for proof. He decided to change the subject. Well, direct it away from his balls anyway. "I didn't know you weren't getting any Liv. I could have offered you my services."

She laughed to cover up the flush that was taking over her body at the thought of _his services_."I'm not _that_ hard up Elliot."

He frowned and downed the shot she offered him hoping it would lick at his bruised ego. Well, if she wanted to play hardball... He'd hit her where she ached. He narrowed his gaze at her and leaned in closer. "Your flustered body suggests otherwise 'Livia."

Her breath caught in her throat. "It's hot in here," she choked out in a harsh whisper. "That's all."

He nodded with a knowing smile as she leaned back against her couch closing her eyes to the situation. "The room is spinning," she stated hoping he would drop it. Her control over the situation was slipping away and she desperately needed it back.

" 'Cause your drunk."

She nodded in slow agreement. That would explain the unbearable desire to jump his bones and have hot, dirty, monkey sex with him right now. Okay so maybe that desire was _always_ there... well, minus the monkey part anyway.

He leaned back beside her closing his eyes as well leaving the two thirds empty bottle of Jose Cuervo on her coffee table an equal distance away from both. He smiled as the opening chords of John Mellencamp's "Hurts So Good" streamed through the air. Boy did it ever. "Now _this_ is a good song!"

"_When I was a young boy_

_Said put away those young boy ways_

_Now that I'm gettin' older, so much older_

_I long all those young boy days_

_With a girl like you_

_With a girl like you_

_Lord knows there are things we can do, baby_

_Just me and you_

_Come on and make it _

_Hurt so good_

_Come on baby, make it hurt so good_

_Sometimes love don't feel like it should_

_You make it hurt so good"_

"C'mon Liv! Let's do body shots," he suggested in a husky tone as he sat up.

Her eyes flew open and met his mischievous blue ones. She laughed at his expression likening it to that of a little boy on Christmas morning. "I don't know if I'm quite drunk enough for _that_ yet Detective Stabler," she stated with a smile and closed her eyes to him once more.

"_You don't have to be so exciting_

_Just trying to give myself a little bit of fun, yeah_

_You always look so inviting_

_You ain't as green as you are young_

_Hey baby it's you_

_Come on girl now it's you_

_Sink your teeth right through my bones, baby_

_Let's see what we can do_

_Come on and make it_

_Hurt so good_

_Come on baby, make it hurt so good_

_Sometimes love don't feel like it should_

_You make it hurt so good" _

He took full advantage of her closed eyes to scan her beautiful face and equally impressive body. Even in it's drunken state, his body managed to rise to the occasion something it rarely ever did when he was this drunk. Well, not since his twenties that is. He watched her ample chest rise and fall with each breath she took, her full lips part and close with each breath, and her recently lightened, golden brown shoulder length hair dance around her face as it caught in the currents of the fans around them.

"_I ain't talking no big deals_

_I ain't made no plans myself_

_I ain't talking no high heels_

_Maybe we could walk around, all day long_

_Walk around, all day long"_

"Stop that," she hissed with her eyes still closed. "Just because I didn't kick that bartender's ass for checking out my tits doesn't mean I won't think twice about kicking yours."

"Just making sure you're still breathing over there Liv," he stated innocently with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. He imagined had her eyes been open she'd be rolling them at him right now. " 'C'mon don't pass out on me 'Livia!"

"_Hurt so good_

_Come on baby, make it hurt so good_

_Sometimes love don't feel like it should_

_You make it hurt so good_

_Hurt so good_

_Come on baby, make it hurt so good_

_Sometimes love don't feel like it should_

_You make it hurt so good"_

She smiled at his son's nickname for her and opened her eyes to see the matching face. "Alright_ Dickie." _

He licked his lips at the sheer strength and femininity that is only her and handed her a shot.

She took it eyeing him suspiciously. "Just what are you thinking about with that shit eating grin Stabler?"

"You, and the fact that I'm here getting drunk with you instead on some Johnny Depp type character who worships the ground you stomp on. Why isn't he here Liv?" He wondered in a slur of words as he watched her intensely.

She tilted her head to the side and sighed starring straight ahead at anything except those electric eyes that reduced her to putty in his hands. "Because I am a magnet for the all the wrong guys. I'm so afraid of letting someone in close and so desperate for control that I am attracted to everyone of them that I know is all wrong for me just so I have an excuse to pull away, never get attached, and leave before they get a chance to hurt me." She suddenly grew serious and turned her dark eyes on him. "I mean it. Just look at the evidence. I did it in my affairs with men twice my age when I was younger, I did it with all my one night stands, I did it with Andy Eckerson just out of the Academy who was in this for the glory and tittles while I was in it to serve and protect, I did it with Jeff York who turned out to be gay with HIV, I did it with Cassidy which I knew would never amount to anything because of the interoffice dating rule, I did it with that reporter who I only wanted for sex and he only wanted me for a inside story. Then there is my married man..." she rambled on catching herself before her drunken slip of the tongue got her into more trouble. She knew it had to be the booze talking. She'd never have the courage to admit her demons to anybody without a high blood alcohol content. But then again, maybe she wouldn't have. Maybe it was just her immense trust in the man beside her who she trusted with her life, her secrets, and her demons. Just one look into those blue eyes of his and she would loose herself in them, in their promise of safety and protection from the harsh realities of the world. Well that and the near empty bottle of Jose Cuervo they shared could possibly have had a little to do with her loose lips too.

Elliot laced his fingers through hers and felt her tense under his touch. "Married man Liv?"

Damn he caught it! Her eyes darted back and forth held by his hard gaze as she pleaded with his eyes to let her off the hook . He knew, his eyes were always an open book to his emotions, did she have to say it? Did she have to be vulnerable to him? No, she decided as she suddenly drew her hand back and put some distance between them. This was her game and she wanted control back. She wanted to flirt and tease not to admit to him in a drunken state that she head over heels, over the moon, fireworks seein' in love with him because that's what he wanted her to do. He knew it already. He just wanted to torture her like he had been doing all night. "Yea married man," she repeated. "There's him and that ADA thing."

"What ADA thing!" he asked flabbergasted and slightly jealous he didn't know about this ADA already.

She smirked at the stormy color raiding his eyes. Jealousy. "Oh yea! Didn't you hear about me and Alex's thing? I'm told we were the hottest piece of gossip around the 1-6."

The tips of his ears reddened. "No way Olivia. Those were just rumors."

"How do you know?" She teased further, enjoying making him squirm the same way he had made her earlier. "She had a great looking ass you know."

His mouth dropped. "You would have told me," he muttered.

"Nice tits too," she commented and licked her lips.

"Alright Liv!" he begged shifting so she couldn't see what she was doing to him.

"Well you're the one who wanted to get all serious," she huffed crossing her arms. "I was quite fine drunk thank you."

He smirked at her. "You still are. We both are. Half this shit we aren't even gonna remember in the morning."

"Which half?" she giggled happy with her result. She reached for the bottle of tequila and poured the last bit into a shot glass eyeing it with a playful grin. "Elliot, you still up for that body shot?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Then you have to get the lime and the salt," she ordered.

He stumbled the slow distance to her kitchen and grabbed a lime wedge from her fridge and her salt shaker as she laughed as his lack of balance. He sat back beside her handing her the wedge.

"What? Did you expect to do the shot off me?"

"I asked first," he pouted.

"Fine!" She rolled her eyes but placed the shot between her breasts anyway. "God I haven't done one of these since college!" she giggled nervously as she placed the lime between her teeth and shook the salt on her hand between her index finger and thumb offering up to his mouth.

He took it in his mouth eagerly gently nipping at the taut skin as he licked it clean of salt feeling the inaudible gasp she expressed at the sensation. Next, he placed his lips around the rim of the shot glass barely brushing her cleavage with his lips as he devoured the shot. Then, in one quick movement, he brought his hand behind her head, threaded his fingers through her hair, grabbed the lime wedge with his teeth letting it fall to the floor as he hungrily captured her lips finally achieving what they both had been dancing around all night.

Olivia tossed her leg over his straddling his lap as she tugged forcefully at his wifebeater, finally managing to get it over his head. She deepened the kiss as she pushed her pelvis harder against his. He tasted good. It was a sultry taste of lime, tequila, beer, and salt. He tasted too good, she reasoned to herself pulling back breathless while shaking the desire from her head. Although she desperately wanted to slip inside and loose herself in their passion, she really did, she just couldn't. She knew she had been flirting, baiting, and teasing her way into that very position they were in all night, but her mind suddenly flooded with guilt and what if's that she just couldn't get rid of. She knew she'd only end up hurting him and she couldn't. She needed him too much.

"Liv," he moaned pulling her back to him.

"We can't," she panted placing her hand against his firm chest.

"Why not?" he pouted.

"Because your married," she explained pushing him back.

He seized her hand swatting it away. "Only on paper."

"Because it's against the rules," she tried again.

"I've never been one to play by the rules," he replied pulling her back to him.

"Because I don't want to hurt you," she sighed.

"Oh but I _want_ you to," he growled and leaned forward.

She leaned back. "No! No! I'm the queen of love 'em and leave 'em fast. I don't want that to happen with you Elliot. I don't want to end up hurting you, hurting our partnership. It's the most important thing I have, that I've _ever_ had. I don't want to fuck us up," she whispered allowing a solitary tear slip down her cheek. Elliot brushed it away with his thumb as he cradled her face in his hands. She placed hers atop his with a smile. "Besides ,it's my apartment. I can't sneak out in the morning."

He smiled. "You can't hurt me Liv. You can't hurt us. I know because I know you better then you know yourself. I know your soul, what you want, what you need. Besides, we won't remember any of this in the morning anyway," He stated with a cocky grin as he moved his hands down her body following her outline and soliciting a moan from her. "This is what you wanted Liv, and you know you always have to have your way, especially when it's with me."

"I don't ..." she argued but lost her words as he nipped at her collarbone and slid his fingers up her silky thigh slipping them inside her.

"I can do things to you you couldn't even imagine Liv," he whispered as he nipped at her neck sucking lightly on her clavicle as he traced both their names against the wall of her cervix.

She moaned into the crook of his neck at the sensations he was causing, relishing in the feel of both him against her and inside her. She had wanted this man too bad for too long, and his sneak peak felt so good. Besides, her body reasoned with her brain, it was just one night of drunken, guilt free sex. So, to hell with everything and everyone else! Tonight she was gettin' laid.

He pulled them upright then lifted her into his arms placing a gentle kiss against her lips. "Alright Stabler," she agreed with a giggle as he struggled with his balance to get them in her bedroom. "But if you give me a hickey, I'm kickin' your ass in the morning."

Fin!...?

**A/N: Okay guys you know the drill, time to take a few seconds and leave a review! Let me know if it what you think...good, bad, funny, needs to be continued... I'd adore your thoughts!**


	2. do I have to cuff you?

**A/N: Alright my lovely darlings in response to all your kind, gorgeous reviews here is the "morning after" conclusion you all so adamantly pleaded for. I hope it meets your expectations. Inspirations for this chapter include Silvertide's "Devil's Daughter," Prince's "Little Red Corvette," Garbage's "Sleep Together," & Pat Benetar's "Heartbreaker." I recommend listening to those songs while you're reading if you have any of them.**

Chapter 2

Elliot awoke twisted in a sea of deep purple, sticky, wet cotton sheets to a merciless, pounding headache and a tired, aching body. He rubbed his eyes furiously as he sat up quickly, too quickly for his body's liking. His body objected violently and he fell back hissing when his bare back came in contact with cold brick instead of a cushioned headboard. It was in that instant he realized he wasn't in his bed. He squinted as he gazed around the dim room waiting for his vision to sharpen. His eyes fell on a photograph of him and Olivia at the police ball a few years back encased in a stunning silver frame on the night stand next to the small, full size bed. He grabbed his head shaking it delicately in disbelief. "What the fuck happened?"

"Looks like you got lucky Detective Stabler," Olivia stated with a gentle smile as she entered the room carrying his work shirt and jeans, a bottle of Miller Lite, and two Advil wearing nothing but a pair of tiny grey shorts and his white wifebeater.

He shook his head trying to rid it of the foggy cloud of tequila impairing him of coherent thought. "With you?" He asked in utter disbelief as he took the beer and pills from her downing them and half the beer in one long swig.

Her lower lip dropped at his question. "Well _you_ are naked... in _my_ bed Elliot," she replied stating the obvious. She wasn't sure if she should laugh at his shock or be offended by it. She sure as hell didn't wake up with that reaction after finding herself wrapped in his arms, her torso molded to his while her legs lay entangled together with his deep in the confines of her sheets. She crossed her arms pulling the thin, translusent fabric of the wifebeater tighter against her breasts exposing the outline of her nipples. "I made coffee," she stated simply tossing him his clothes and leaving him alone in her bed before he was fully awake and able to see the raw hurt and anger in her dark eyes.

"Shit!" he mumbled as he watched her disappear behind the door. She was pissed at him. He once again tried rubbing at the sleepy daze that hung over his eyes as he got up and trudged to her tiny bathroom ignoring the pull of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He'd deal with that when he regained the capacity for logical thought. He flicked on the soft light and stood in front of the full length mirror Olivia recently had put in. He ran his over the back of his head and neck nervously as he surveyed the evidence of his night with Olivia and the cause of the aching pain that was settling in on his body.

The darkening, small red blotches that were scattered haphazardly over his flushed body were most prominent. "Hickeys," he sighed and shook his head moving on to his bitten and bruised bottom lip. Next, he noticed the deep crescent indentations left by Olivia's nails that encompassed his shoulder blades, lower back, hips, and butt. He touched the stinging bite mark on his left shoulder delicately as he scanned his body for more finding one on his right hip and inner thigh. "Jesus Liv!"

He turned on the shower and adjusted the steaming mist to an icy blast as he stepped under the rain shower head. He closed his eyes and lifted his head to the falling water. He slept with Oliva. He got really, really drunk and horny and fucked his partner! And worst of all, he couldn't remember _any_ of the pleasure or spicy details. All he was left with was the aching reminder that it indeed happened and all the painful bodily evidence that solidified the sobering realization.

He winced as he began to wash the smell of sex and Olivia from his tender body. Apparently, she had her way with him which really didn't surprise him. He had always figured Olivia liked her sex rough and dirty and not necessarily confined to a bed. At least, she did in his fantasies anyway. Then again, he hadn't surveyed the damage he'd done to her body... yet.

He leaned back against the icy, teal ceramic tiles encompassing the perimeter of her spacious shower trying his damnedest to recall anything about the night before. He remembered leaving the bar with her coaxing an invitation to share her bottle of Jose Cuervo with him in the process. Once at her apartment, he recalled dry heat and fans, her sashaying around half naked, lots of tequila, and her singing along to "Hit Me With Your Best Shot". He also recalled spilling his guts about the state of his marriage to her as well.

"Fucking hell!" he mumbled into his hands. Olivia probably thought he had elicited pity sex from her, taking advantage of her empathic nature as well as her lack of sex for the past few months. She was probably cussing him and herself right now for sleeping with him. All her insecurities about men, sex, and relationships in general probably reared their ugly heads when she woke to find her self naked in bed with him, and then he had to go stick his drunken foot in his fat mouth! If she wasn't lacing her running shoes before, she sure as hell was now! She'd probably wait to kick his ass first and then run off! He didn't mean to act repulsed, he was far from it in fact. He was stunned. He just never thought it would happen. Dreamed yes, fantasized yes, even wished, but never thought he'd actually wake up in Olivia Benson's bed after a night of wild, dirty sex. He turned off the shower. He had some major ass kissing to do. He knew his partner. She had a nasty habit of sleeping with a man and then pushing him away with all her might. He couldn't let that happen to their partnership. It meant too much... to both of them.

He dressed in his jeans from the night before and slid his arms gently into the shirt as to not irritate the sore bite mark on his shoulder. He gritted his teeth. He really would rather be wearing his wifebeater, but seeing as his partner confiscated it before he awoke, he'd just have to coerce it from the feisty brunette. He smiled at the thought as he left the bathroom opting to leave his shirt open.

Her previously disheveled bedroom was in immaculate order. Her inviting bed now in shiny satin pale pink sheets with a wine colored chenille blanket folded across the foot of it. Her furniture was all neatly back in place and her bare, dark wood floor was cleared of clothes and other knick knacks that found their way onto the floor during the course of the steamy night.

"Liv?" he called out as he made his way to the door frame leaning against it. She sat at her tall, square kitchen table reading the newspaper and sipping a black mug of coffee with one leg underneath her and the other wrapped around the high legs of the chair tapping her ankle against the wrought iron to the beat of Prince's "When Doves Cry" as her washing machine vibrated with a full load of laundry in the corner.

He smiled. He knew she'd bust out her Prince collection sooner or later. She always did when her emotions were threatening to show. It was her way of calming herself down.

"Coffee and eggs are on the stove," she stated evenly keeping her eyes glued to the paper.

He smirked shaking his head at her as he strutted across the room to the stove. She had a plate of scrambled eggs with cheddar and onions and half of a cinnamon and raison bagel with cream cheese displayed perfectly alongside a steaming pot of aromatic french roast coffee for him. His stomach growled in response to the delicious aroma as he peered over his shoulder at a very tense and rigid Olivia. It was quite apparent to him that she was unsure of how to act while at the same time trying desperately to hide it from him. He slid his hand around the back of her silky hair cradling it gently as he kissed the side of her head. "Thanks."

She offered him a grateful smile as he straightened his posture and returned his attention to the food and coffee picking bits of food of the plate and downing cup after cup of the warm, dark liquid.

"Don't drink it all!" she hissed slipping beside him with her empty mug. He tilted his head to face her and shot her an amused smirk.

"You can make more," he retorted.

"Or I can take yours," she shot back grabbing his mug in the process.

He turned toward her crossing his arms leaning his back against the stove. "What? My shirt wasn't enough for you?"

"Finders keepers Detective Stabler," she whispered as she leaned in barely brushing her pelvis against his inhaling his strong scent of soap and coffee, an utterly delicious and highly enticing combination, in the process.

He licked his lips revealing a sexy, cocky grin coupling the expression with a smoky, hard gaze daring her to try that again. He loved how she operated. She was unlike any woman he had ever known in his life. She was strong and sexy and when she wanted something, she didn't rest until she got it. And this was in _every_ aspect of her life. He also loved the focus and amazing dedication she showed. Olivia wasn't an open book and that fascinated him. She could be one of the boys one minute, holding every man she knew at arms length, and then intimate and empathetic with a victim the next. She was intriguing, and it took him four years to nail her emotional pattern and personality down which delivered a huge blow to his pride because he considered himself an expert people reader.

He watched her scan his body as he came back from his thoughts. "Oh Elliot," she whispered as she caught sight of a few hickeys and scratches she'd left on his chest and chewed her bottom lip. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Aw don't be Liv," he stated as he rubbed his hands up and down her forearms dropping his hands to her hips. "It's nothing."

"But Kathy..."

"Is in no position to talk," he reminded her cutting her off in the process. "So tell me," he began changing the subject, "was it good for you?"

She erupted in a fit of laughter causing him to do the same. "Honestly, I can't remember much," she replied shaking her head at him as her laughter subsided. She was glad he brought up their night together because she wasn't sure how she was going to approach it, or even if she would. But it eventually had to be faced. She had slept with her partner, a big no no in the eyes of IAB, Cragen, and the Morris Commission, and yet she wanted more, a big no no in her eyes. She really thought once would satisfy her. Nine times out of ten it did, but Elliot wasn't just any quick shag. He had gotten under her skin and melted with her soul. She wasn't sure where she stood or what to do with this. All she knew was sleeping with him had opened a whole case of worms.

"Me either," he confessed. "But I wish to God I did."

She smiled and chewed the corner of her lower lip as he traced the outline of her waist and hips with an index finger. She was falling fast and losing every ounce of control she had built up for so long against this man and his captivating electric eyes. This wasn't good. This was dangerous. This had to end. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "It's probably a good thing we don't remember. It will be easier to forget," she stated in a whisper feeling the tight grip of his strong, abled fingers against her hip bones in response to her words. She opened her eyes to find his cut at her is if to dare her to prove her words to him. _'Damn him for knowing me so well' _her mind screamed at her. "It can't happen again Elliot," she choked out cementing her previous declaration for him.

He dropped his hands from her hips and she caught sight of the bite mark on his shoulder. She matched his questioning gaze with a tender one of her own as she slid the shirt from his arm to survey the rest of her work. "Want some peroxide for that?"

"Nah," he sighed as she gently touched and examined the wound. "I'll live," he stated closing his eyes to the fire her touch was igniting in him. "Besides, it's my souvenir that I rode the 'wild and rough Olivia Benson' and lived to tell the tale. Now I know why Cassidy obsessed over you for six months after you slept with him," he teased.

Her jaw dropped and she slapped the tender spot on his shoulder causing him to hiss in pain. "You don't even remember what happened you ass!"

"No but now I can obsess and fantasize about what may have happened for six months while I follow you around like a lost puppy with my tongue hanging out begging for your attention until you have me transferred," he teased further.

"He wanted that...I ...I had nothing to do with that. I was completely fine with things. He's the one who had the problem," she stuttered defending herself. He grinned. She was on the defensive.

"Admit it 'Livia, you're just a little tease," he stated crossing his arms over his bare chest casting the bait.

"This from the man with the wife and four kids," she tossed back arching her eyebrow up at him.

"Touché Liv," he stated accepting defeat. He had meant to get her to prove that she wasn't a tease, or at the very least admit to it furthering the game, but not to kill the mood completely. He turned his back to her and poured himself another cup of coffee deciding to drop it while things were still friendly.

Olivia cocked her head to the side, her breath catching in her throat as she watched the toned muscles stretch in Elliot's tight back. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes scanned the numerous marks and bruises she had created and left on his tempting, fit body. She couldn't resist the urge to touch the imperfections she had left on his otherwise perfect back.

His back arched suddenly as he felt her nails graze the multiple swollen crevices her nails had dug out of the flesh on his back. "Liv," he groaned in response to her gentle touch. He felt her nails slip inside the existing crescent grooves. "No fair," he stated as he turned seizing Olivia by her wrists pulling her close. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he whispered as his lips crashed into hers.

She wiggled in his grip turning away from him. "We can't," she panted voicing her mind's adamant objection. "It's morning and we're sober."

He gently turned into her once again capturing her lips as he gently maneuvered her wrists behind her, crossing them, and resting them on the small of her back. "Do I have to cuff you?" he teased as he nipped at her bottom lip.

She laughed as he moved down her throat to her neck and collarbone sucking and licking between kisses. She moaned and tilted her head giving him further access to her neck.

"Mmm Liv...you taste like... coffee and cinnamon," he whispered against the crook of her neck.

She closed her eyes and tried to pull her wrists out of his grip, but he had them locked in his hands against her back.

"I don't think so Liv," he smirked as she wiggled under his grasp. "Relax. Just let yourself feel."

He raised her arms above her head and slowly inched the wifebeater up her warm stomach stopping to place a few kisses against her bellybutton. He pulled it further up her chest allowing her breasts to peak out and eliciting a sharp inward breath from Olivia as he exposed her nipples. He tossed the shirt to the side and brought her arms back behind her back holding her wrists hostage in the gentle grip of his left hand. He pushed her back against the table as he brought his right hand up her body tracing her hypnotic outline. Olivia closed her eyes and tossed her head back as his hand came to rest on top of her left breast, his thumb brushing haphazardly across the nipple.

Elliot watched her slow, labored breaths with a smile. She was desperately turned on and open to whatever he had planned for them, for her. She had relinquished control to him, something Olivia Benson _never_ did with anyone, and he found that erotic as hell!

Olivia smiled at the ceiling as she felt him close in on her and slide his hand down to the waistband of her shorts slipping them off in one quick motion leaving her completely naked. He released his grip on her wrists and lifted her effortlessly into his arms sitting her down gently on the edge of her washing machine.

"That's cold!" she hissed arching forward against him.

He laughed as she wiggled forward wrapping her arms around him. "Liv don't you ever listen to anything that doesn't have some five minute electric guitar solo in it?" he teased as Prince wailed away on a solo in the background.

She furrowed her brows quizzically and reached for the remote to her stereo as Elliot slid his hands between her thighs parting them slightly. "Pat Benetar okay?" She asked earnestly.

He smirked and shook his head at her as the opening chords of "Heartbreaker" filled the warm room.

"_Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head  
Drownin' me in your promises, better left unsaid  
You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be..._

_You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around - no no no!"  
_

Elliot parted her legs further giving up on the idea of mood music, that just wasn't Olivia, and concentrating on the task at hand. He lifted each of her thighs giving each a squeeze before positioning them so that she sat strattling the machine. He gave her a cocky grin noticing for the first time that Olivia waxed. Olivia waxed _everywhere_.

"_Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin' out of control  
You taught me the ways of desire, now its takin' its tollYou're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasyThe invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be._.."

He placed a hand on each of her thighs pinning her legs in place and he licked and sucked his way down her body stopping at her hip bones.

"_You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around - no no no!"_

"Elliot?" Olivia panted in a hoarse whisper as she lifted her head to see why he stopped. "El?"

"_You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be..."_

He cocked his head to the side at the sound of his shortened name, something he's been called his entire life, but never once by the magnificent creature before him. "Relax Liv," he ordered as covered her in warm kisses, eventually slipping his tongue inside her.

"_You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me! _

_You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love takerDon't you mess around with me!"_

Olivia dropped her head back and chewed her bottom hip as felt him thrust his tongue in and out, deeper and deeper within her smooth, soft folds stroking the mounting fire inside her. She heard herself moan as she tried to lift her legs to wrap them around his shoulders only to fail miserably. She had strong legs, but they were no match for Elliot's incredible upper body strength that held her legs open to him and kept them in place with a circular kneading of his thumbs no matter how much she struggled to free them. She dropped her arms to the sides of her washing machine in defeat as it started in on the spin cycle gripping the machine tightly as he continued to assault her with his tongue. "Elliot!"

He heard her scream his name as he tasted the beginnings of her orgasm. He felt her wiggle beneath his lips and grab the back of his neck sliding her hands across to his shoulders and gripping tightly in an upward motion. "Elliot..." she moaned between pants, "El... please!"

He folded his arms across her thighs and looked up at her with lust in his sapphire colored eyes. "You sure Liv?"

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head "yes" as her long bangs fell across her wide eyes. She leaned forward as he stood upright and gathered the waistband of his jeans in her grip pulling him forcefully closer. He watched her with a smirk letting her have complete control. It took her no more then five seconds to get his jeans and boxer briefs down around his ankles. She gritted her teeth feeling him slip a finger inside her keeping her on the verge of her orgasm as he positioned himself in front her. She moved forward to meet him accidently hitting the stereo remote as he thrust into her.

"_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel."_

They looked at each other and erupted in laughter.

"_My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel."_

"You've got to be kidding me!" Elliot laughed into the crook of Olivia's neck. "Dickie listens to this!"

"_Touching you_."

She brought her knees up against his biceps and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's not one of my CDs!"

"_Touching me.God you're touching me."_

Elliot shook his head in disbelief as he slid a hand beneath Olivia's thigh cupping it in his grip. "You think it's a sign?"

She picked up the remote and turned the stereo off tossing the remote across the room in the process. "Is what a sign?"

He offered her a grin in response as she dug her heels impatiently into the small of his back pulling him forward forcing him deeper inside her. "Giddy up Stabler," she whispered as she bit his earlobe.

He complied with her order grabbing onto her hips to steady himself as she thrust her pelvis against his. She wrapped one arm tight around his neck and gripped the side of her washing machine with the other for support as she slid her body up and down his. She could feel her orgasm mounting again and squeezed her thighs against his hips pushing him deeper as she quickened her movements against him. "God Elliot!" she screamed into his neck. "I..," she moaned but lost her words to the ecstasy building up between her thighs.

"Not yet Liv," he whispered as he tightened his grip on her hips thrusting deeper into her while eliciting another moan from her helpless body. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck biting the taut, wet skin he found there.

"I...Elliot...just...son of a bitch!" she stuttered through her moans at the delicious pain he was purposely inflicting on her body.

"Liv...," he responded in a dry, throaty plea against the side of her head as he tried to slow her rhythm against him.

"It's okay," she whimpered as she felt the stirring of his orgasm deep within her. She slid her fingers through his hair raking her nails down his scalp. "Don't stop."

He closed his eyes dropping his head onto her shoulder as his body shuddered against hers. She licked her lips as she felt his release breech and flood hard and fast deep within her. She gripped his shoulders hard enticing a primal moan from him as she bucked and screamed against him giving into her own body shattering orgasm.

"Damn," she muttered keeping him close while pulling her nails down his back each time she was hit by an aftershock. "I felt that in my toes!"

"You and me both," he managed as he released his grip on her hips and pulled out of her replacing his boxer briefs and jeans on his hips.

She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them lazily as he placed his hand beneath her jaw tilting her lips up to meet his. "You're amazing Liv."

"You're not so bad yourself," she shot back with a smirk as he left her to retrieve his dress shirt.

He handed her her shorts followed rather reluctantly by his wifebeater. It was an understanding. He'd wear her wounds with pride and she'd keep his wifebeater as a reminder that it was real. It did happen and it was over.

She sighed and chewed her bottom lip. Reality was cutting through the thick fog of desire and lust that had settled in her apartment fast. He's a married man, she's his partner, their sex was mind blowing, and it was all deliciously wrong. He wasn't hers. She couldn't be his. This was it. But what a day off!

She slid her shorts up her long legs and pulled the wifebeater down over her head and torso slipping down from her perch atop her washing machine as he reached for his screaming cellphone across the room.

"Kathleen," he mouthed as he collapsed down onto her sofa.

She watched his reality come crashing back down around him as he sat rigidly listening to his second born furrowing his brows allowing a dark pensive expression to capture his expressive turquoise eyes.

"I'll be there soon baby," he reassured her soothingly as only a father could.

Olivia fought back the threatening tears as she watched him close the phone and gather his things_. 'You knew it had to end, that it couldn't last,' _her rationality reminded her.

"Kathy's on a war path," he explained gently caressing her elbow. "The kids are in the line of fire."

She nodded with a forged smile understanding that time had started back once again and their real lives were playing catch up without him ever having to say he had to go.

Olivia held the door open for him and leaned against the frame. "Thanks for the ride Elliot," she teased with a light expression as she suppressed her pain.

"Anytime," he returned with a smile and a soft kiss on her cheek. "Later 'Livia."

She watched him jog down the stairs before slowly closing the door and sliding down it wrapping her arms around her knees as she reached the floor. She closed her eyes and brought her forehead down to rest on her arms as she focused on steadying her breathing.

"Damn," she muttered as she whipped away a stray, offending tear. She knew better and now she was paying the price for falling for her partner. Drunken sex was understandable, excusable, but she hadn't meant to let it happen again and now she had no one to blame for her tears except herself. She knew what she was getting into and she knew the reasons it couldn't last. Her heart just wouldn't buy into any of them though.

A hard rasp on the thick oak of her door frightened her out of her self pity. She chewed her bottom lip as a small smile crept over her face.

"Did you for..." she teased but lost her words as she opened the door to a tall, dark man in anavy blue uniform.

"Miss Olivia Benson?" He asked confused and embarrassed.

She crossed her arms over her breasts. "Yes can I help you?"

"I'm Miguel Martinez. I'm here to take a look at your thermostat," he answered with a slight accent.

She returned his confused expression. "But the Super said I had to put in a work order in advance."

"I have some free time before the next order, and I was told your air conditioning wasn't working," he replied lifting his tools for illustration.

"By who?" she demanded, a little irritated he was giving her the run around. She hadn't even put in a work order and her building wasn't exactly known for nor forth coming on neighborly hospitality.

He sighed and leaned in toward her. "Look lady all I know is I was down in the basement and this tall serious looking man approaches me offering $200 to come up here and fix your air," he explained dropping his charade.

She smiled softly to herself wrapping her hands around her upper arms. "I'm sorry please come in. Thank you."

She closed the door and leaned against it as he shuffled inside her apartment and made a beeline for the thermostat.

"Elliot," she sighed with laughter staining her words as she shook her head in disbelief at his actions. She chewed at the corner of her bottom lip making a mental note to _thank_ him later on.

Fin

**A/N: Okay that's the end, that's all the closure I can give you. Please take a second to leave me a tiny little review letting me know what you thought. It would be most appreciated. BTW, the second song that plays is the Darkness' "I Believe in a Thing Called Love."**


End file.
